Unneeded Bloodshed
by deadlyasian
Summary: A fugitive and his partner are escaping from two countries at war. Bear with me as this is my first fan fic
1. Intro

-Disclaimer: I don't own half life 2 and I shall never own it, unless by some weird fate that it got handed down to me lol, enjoy the fan fic

I am Death. I am now a fugitive of two different countries, Unlimited Gaming and Cartesian. It had all started when UG had backstabbed Cartesia. Cartesia had challenged the Deadly Squad of Penguins. The fight was mainly over land. Then something happened. dSp was told that Cartesia didn't want to fight anymore. This was UG's doing. UG had also said that dSp should fight UG. This got Cartesia riled and very pissed off. I had decided to leave Cartesia and UG and become a country-less rebel. Neither side liked this. Due to my choice, there's a bounty over my head, but I'm not alone in my rebellion. Before I had left I left I had recruited someone to join me in my quest to destroy the combines that were UG and Cartesia. I had recruited Isa the Goddess of the Magnum. Ultra deadly with this .357 six-shooter pistol she can hit a kumquat at join over 50 yards. Now we can begin the story.


	2. Ch 1:Flight

We had just left the UG base while dispatching the guards along the way. It had saddened me to do this, for they had been some of the people I had met when I first came into the UG army. We had dispatched them with ease, I with my crossbow, and Isa with her magnum. We were attempting to escape into the woods, and find our way to another country, the Animal Fighters, whom I had mad friends with before the dispute with Cartesia and UG. They will now be invaluable to my small squad along the way. We were armed to the brim with weapons. Isa and I had pillaged the weapons supply. The things we'd brought with us happened to be: SMG's, .357 magnums, crossbow, 12 gauge double barrel over-under shotguns, backup pistol, plasma rifle, Combine sniper rifles, laser guided RPG's, fragmentation grenades, SMG nades, Combine Orbs, crowbars, katanas, knives, and ammo for all the guns..

We had finally made it into the woods. We set up camp and took turns taking watch. Obviously I was the first watch.

"Isa wake up, your turn." I hissed.

"No, screw you." She mumbled in an absent manner.

"Get up."

"No, I refuse." She turned onto her other side.

"Get up before I poke you with my crowbar." I threatened.

"NEVER!" Isa voiced defiantly.

Needless to say I poked her in the side with my crowbar. Let's just say it didn't work out too well. I ended up getting kicked in the part of the body no male should ever have to get hurt in. I ended up being watch for the rest of the night.

We continued to wander throughout the woods the next day. I pretty much passed out within an hour or two. That basically meant our time for that day came to a stop and that I desperately need some semblance of rest. 'Damn Isa, not letting me sleep.'

We slept for the entire day, and woke up during the night. We continued navigating the woods in the dark. Thank god for flashlights. We found a place to camp and this time we actually took turn for watch.

The next day, we were still in the woods. As we walked along I hear a distinct noise, only made by soldiers.

In a hushed tone I warned Isa, "We're being followed."

She whispered right back, "I know, just keep walking."

I wordlessly nodded.

We walked on, prepared to scare the hell out of the guy following us, but Isa had a better plan. We would just go along normally, then suddenly split off. Unfortunately it didn't work. We heard more footsteps, and both of us knew what was about to happen--they were going to ambush us. I had gotten my katana at the ready, while Isa grabbed her magnum. That was when the stalker jumped out of the shadows.

A monotonous voice called out from behind us, "Freeze! We have an arrest for you both. Put your hands over your head and no sudden movements."

I was smirking at this point, I couldn't help it. "Oh really now, well I don't know about that."

"I'm going to have to agree with you." Isa spun on her heel and immediately shot the soldier in the face.

We were outnumbered, our two versus they're ten. They didn't stand a chance.

Isa ducked and shot another soldier in the face. "Two down now."

Slicing off two combine soldiers' heads, I replied, "Same here."

"Six left. Rush them?"

I could tell she was grinning in the dark which made me grin as well. "Let's do it."

We showed them no mercy. And a big plus of this pitiful ambush was the extra ammo that came with the dead combine soldiers. Especially .357 ammo. We were going to need that later. The unfortunate thing about this was that we were going to most likely be ambushed again in the woods. I took out a small cloth, wiped my katana clean and sheathed it. Isa put her faithful magnum away. We found good cover and set up our sniper rifles, and had our SMG's next to us in case there were any unplanned surprises. Not that it was likely.

First Chapter is partially done. Just figured that nobody only wants to read the intro. Review plz lol, thanks to all that beta'd and read this.

-deadlyasian


End file.
